Dzień W Rosyjskim Wojsku?
Samolot, Kabina Xavier'a Xavier-Ostatnio W Totalnej Porażce! Nasze uczestniczki, Lily i Celine zniszczyły drugą klase, poza tym przylecieliśmy do polski. Polska zaskoczyła nas brakiem jedzenia, też przez Celine i Lily. W drugim zadaniu każdy pokazał swój talent......John miał najlepszy! Trzecie zadanie, zabiło psa i rybke, biedne zwierzęta..... W ostateczności przez kare Zagrożone były Lily i Celine. Odpadł mniej lubiana dziewczyna czyli Lily..... Co wydarzy się dziś!? Czy Celine odpadnie ,bo zamieni się w wariatke.....? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcię Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie!! Wywiad Z Pozostałymi Uczestnikami Celine Sadie(reporterka)-Jakie jest twoje ulubione jedzenie!? Celine-Schabowy! Sadie-Naprawde przecież nawet nie umiałaś tego przygotować...... Patric Sadie-Podobało ci się wyzwanie z jedzeniem w Polsce? Patric-Nie....? Sadie-A mnie by się podobało szkoda że mnie wywaliliście..... Patric-Żałosne...... John Sadie-Zniszczone marzenia! Jeździsz na wózku! John-To pytanie? Sadie-Nie! John-To może je zadasz.....? Sadie-Chyba nie...... Bruno Sadie-Jak się czujesz po rozłące z Dick'iem? Bruno-Mówiłem wam nie jestem od niego uzależniony!! Sadie-Napewno...... Bruno-No tak! Sadie-Masz dowód? Bruno-Nie al.......(kamera się wyłącza) Alex Sadie-Jakie z ciebie ciacho!! Alex-Dzięki ,ale zadaj pytanie....... Sadie-O, tak! (chwila ciszy) Alex-No i? Sadie-No i co? Alex-Zadasz pytanie? Sadie-Tobie? Nie...... Bartholomew Sadie-Nie zadam ci pytania! Bartholomew-To po co ten wywiad? Sadie-Zmusili mnie żebym była reporterką(płacze) Bartholomew-Ide z tąd.......... Joe Sadie-Chcesz odejść z tego programu? Joe nic nie odpowiedział tylko rozwalił kamere Samolot, Pierwsza Klasa Bruno-Jak ja dawno tu nie byłem! John-Bo nie ma Dick'a...... Bruno-Ty też zaczynasz? John-Tablet pierwszej klasy nie kłamie! Bruno-To tu jest tablet? John-Tak tylko my o tym wiemy, Nawet tablet tak mówi..... Bruno-Ufasz mu? John-No jasne! Bruno-Dobra....? Ja ide do drugiej.......(przerwał mu John) John-Rozwalonej klasy? Bruno-Może masz racje..... John-Jasne że mam! Samolot, Druga Klasa Celine-Kto pozwolił John'owi wygrywać drugi raz z rzędu!!? Patric-Zapewne Bruno....... Celine-Musimy go wywalić! Alex-Ty nami nie rządzisz więc ogarnij się! Celine-Może i macie racje..... Zwierzenie Alex'a-Od tej kłótni z Lily Celine jest dziwna...... Zwierzenie Joe-Trzeba sobie zaznaczyć Celine jako ciężką rywalkę...... Bartholomew coś zaznaczał na mapie Patric-Co robisz? Bartholomew-Zastanawiam się do jakiego kraju teraz polecimy....... Alex-I co? Bartholomew-I Rosja..... Joe-Mylisz się..... Do drugiej klasy wchodzi Bruno, John(grający na tablecie) i Xavier Xavier-On się nie myli..... Celine-O nie Rosja..... Każdy wysiadł z Samolotu Rosja, zadanie pierwsze Xavier-Waszym zadaniem bedzie służba w wojsku........ Patric-Jakim cudem? Xavier-Bedziecie wykonywać zadania przydzielone wam przez generała Daniela Daniel-Będę wam przydzielał zadania! Każdemu osobne i was z tego ocenie i ja zadecyduje kto odpadnie,a dodatkowo każdy kto nie odpadnie będzie mógł przebywać w pierwszej klasie! Zrozumiano!? Wszysc(oprócz Johna który grał na Tablecie)-Tak jest! Daniel podchodzi do John'a Daniel-Kadecie ,czy zrozumiano!? John-Tak jest! Zwierzenie John'a-Ten generał to świr..... Daniel-Ty i Ty(wskazał na Celine i Patric'a)Macie wyszorować kible! Patric-Ochyda..... Daniel-Co powiedziałeś! Patric-Nie nic..... Daniel-To rusz dupe do kibla i go wyszoruj! Patric i Celine pobiegli szorować kible Daniel-Ty cwaniaczku! Nie chowaj się!(mówi do Joe) Joe-Ja....? Daniel-Tak ty! Joe-Co mam zrobić generale!!?? Daniel-Taka postawa mi się podoba! Masz przez reszte dnia pomagać mu!(pokazał na John'a który był na wózku) Joe-Mu.....Temu cieniasowi......? John-Ja to wszystko słysze! Daniel-W wojsku nie ma cieniasów ,a ty (pokazuje na John'a)masz się nie odzywać bez mojej zgody! John-Tak jest! Daniel-Czy ja pozwoliłem ci się odezwać!? John milczy Daniel-Dobrze żołnierzu a teraz leć wejśc na tą ściankę! Idź mu pomóż (mówi do Joe) Joe-Tak jest! Daniel-Kto tu jeszcze został.....? Kamera pokazuje wszystkich pozostałych Daniel-Jakiś cienias,gej i cwaniak......(przerwał mu Alex) Alex-Nie jestem żadnym z osób które pan wymienił Daniel-Zamknij się geju! Alex-To niech pan się zamknie i słucha! Nie jestem gejem a, pan wygląda jak bezdomny! Daniel-Dobrze chłopcze podobasz mi się........(przerwał mu Alex) Alex-I kto tu jest gejem? Daniel-Jak już mówiłem podobasz mi się i dlatego mianuje cię jedno dniowym zastępcą Zwierzenie Alex'a-Trzeba walczyć o swoje....... Daniel-A wy cwaniaku i cieniasie! Macie przez cały dzień być pomocą medyczną! Bartholomew-Dobra..... Bruno-Spoko..... Daniel-A teraz jazda! Bartholomew i Bruno pobiegli do namiotu medycznego Alex-A ja? Daniel-Ty chodzisz cały dzień ze mną! Kible Celine-Zaraz zwymiotuje! Patric-Głupia tobie nic się nie stanie a mi??? Do kibli wchodzi Daniel i Alex Daniel-Tobie też nie ,szorować Alex-Zostało wam po jednym kibelku, kto skąńczy pierwszy dostanie dodatkowego punkta! Daniel-Dobry pomysł! Do roboty!! Po kilku minutach pierwsza skąńczyła Celine Celine-Tak! Alex-Dostajesz punkta! Patric-To nie fair! Daniel-Życie jest nie fair! Alex-Teraz przez cały dzień macie sprzatac brudne rzeczy, jak sprzataczki! Każdy wyszedł z kibli Ścianka Przy ściance widać Joe siedzącego na wózku i John'a leżącego na ziemi Daniel-Dlaczego siedzisz!? Joe-Bo John nie chciał mojej pomocy..... Wolał się położyć więc ja sobie usiadłem..... John-To nie prawda! Alex-John, ty kłamco! Daniel kiwa głową na nie i odchodzi wraz z Alexem Namiot medyczny Daniel i Alex wchodza do namiotu medycznego ,a tam wszystko zarzygane...... Alex-Co tu się stało? Bartholomew i Bruno-Tak działa widok krwi..... Damien-No dobra...... ujdzie to wam bo już końcówka dnia! Eliminacja (Rosja) Daniel-Pierwsze miejsce zajmuje......(przerwała mu Celine) Celine-Jak to pierwsze? przecież mówił pan ze każdy kto nie odpadnie zasiądzie w pierwszej klasie..... Daniel-I tak będzie ale trzeba wybrać zwycięzcę! Więc pierwsze miejsce zajmuje.......Alex Alex-Tak jest generale! Zwierzenie Alexa-Jestem urodzonym przywódcą! Patric-To nie fair Bartholomew-Nie odzywaj się i tak idzesz do pierwszej klasy.... Daniel-Twój kolega ma racje dlatego też jest bezpieczny! Bartholomew-Wizisz? Daniel-Kolejna osoba to Joe! Joe-WIedziałem! Daniel-Bruno! Bruno-Dzięki...... Daniel-Celine! Celine-Tak(zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia) Daniel-No i odpada John! Xavier-Tak bez napięcia to zrobiłeś....... Daniel-No i co z tego? Xavier-Nic , nic...... Końcówka Daniel-Co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku? Xavier-Czy Daniel się odczepi!? Daniel-Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie nastyępny odcinek Totalnej Porażki Podróży Po Świecie! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Podróż Po Świecie - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maniamana